


the universe in the crook of his arm

by Al_D_Baran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Space Dad is an Actual Dad, and he fucking deserves it ok, but its good hes a good cookie hes amazing i love him, id say the best but frankly this is pretty basic, shiros a good husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_D_Baran/pseuds/Al_D_Baran
Summary: Shiro takes care of their newborn child to give Keith a little break.





	the universe in the crook of his arm

**Author's Note:**

> this is so pure i'm gonna have to cleanse myself by writing some necrophilia or something worse HOLY SHIT

Shiro wakes up moments before the alarm clock starts ringing. 10:00PM, it reads, in bright red letters. Keith is asleep next to him, sprawled and snoring like he only does when he’s completely exhausted. He turns it off, standing up to leave for the kitchen. He knows it the middle of the night, but some things just cannot wait and he doesn’t have much time. He closes the bedroom door behind him, making sure to be as silent as possible not to wake his husband.

In the high-end, modern, marble-white and chrome-grey kitchen, he opens the refrigerator’s left door to pick up a bottle of prepared formula. Shiro feels like every noises he make might wake either his lover or their child, from opening the microwave to just the noise it makes as the milk is warmed up. Even popping off the protective cap feels like thunder.

Carefully, Shiro walks their bedroom again, upstairs, feeling every creaks and noises of the staircase. When he picks up the baby in the crib next to their bed, she wakes and makes a little noise, relaxing when he realizes she’s in his arms.

“Hi there, princess,” he murmurs, kissing her tiny head. She’s barely a week old, fits into the crook of his arm, so tiny he feared he’d break her when he first held her.

She makes another noise and Shiro moves her slightly, rocking her as he walks down the stairs slowly. He wouldn’t want to rustle her and make her cry when she’s being so calm. Keith needs the rest, he quickly realized yesterday, when just hearing the baby would make him cry. It’s the post-partum, he had said. Shiro knows better, he knows him – he’s exhausted, but when Keith thinks something is his duty, he’ll stubbornly do it, even if he’s coming to his wit’s end.

He wants them to be a team. He knows Keith does too, but he can share the task, especially the most tiring ones.

Shiro sits on the living room couch, his daughter laid into his human arm and brings the bottle to her lips, watching as she happily latches. He’s cautious when he wraps her into a throw blanket on the couch, to keep her toasty warm. His heart fills with love at the soft noises she makes, the peaceful little face… she’s perfect. Shiro can’t believe they made something so perfect. Maybe the idea will settle after a month, but each time he wakes, he can only think, giddily, that he’s a father now, back on Earth, married to Keith, a pilot again, and there’s the most precious thing in the world in his arms.

He’s made it back and now, he couldn’t imagine his life being more perfect. When she’s done drinking, Shiro settles their child on his shoulder, rubbing her back as he puts the bottle into the dishwasher. Lance left some plates in the sink _again_ and he knows Keith will be mad if he sees them, being even moodier than before. No one can blame him, Shiro thinks – to avoid any conflict again, he puts them into it, closes it again.

With the baby asleep again, changed and clean, Shiro settles back on the couch, in the corner of it for a more comfortable sitting. He turns the TV on, the volume just low enough to hear, because Hunk and Lance’s room are on this floor and he wouldn’t want to wake them. He sets an alarm on his phone to wake up in three hours. He’s brought the small crib they’re using for now, until they feel comfortable enough to let her sleep in her room.

He settles her down only when he feels his eyelids drop, caressing her little face with more tenderness than he ever thought himself capable.

After two more feedings, Keith rushes downstairs, hair merry and the bags under his eyes looking even bigger in the soft light of the television.

“Why didn’t you wake me up, oh my god, I missed it twice – where is…” He stops his panicked tirade when he notices Shiro, sitting on the couch with a little smile. “You asshole,” Keith says, but he sounds relieved as he slumps down, right next to him, looking at the baby with a soft expression. “I was worried… she wasn’t there and she didn’t cry…”

Shiro places a kiss on his head when Keith lies it against his shoulder.

“It’s my baby, too. I can take care of her a little. This isn’t just your task.”

Keith chuckles, reaching out to place his hand over the one holding their little one, all flesh and warmth, scarred yet so soft and gentle when he touches her. Shiro’s a warrior and yet he melts, only tenderness when he cares for his little family.

“I know… I just… “ He shrugs and Shiro doesn’t push it, preferring to just kiss his head again. “Wake me up next time,” he asks, words slurred, falling asleep against his husband as quickly as he came.

There’s nothing sweeter than this, having his spouse in one arm, the baby in another… the next morning, Pidge finds them cuddled like this, Keith wrapped in the blanket, the baby pressed to his chest, Shiro draped around his shoulders as he just watches, robot arm petting his shoulder and arm, gesturing for the young woman to stay silent, resting a finger over his lips.

“Shhh, he’s asleep.”

Pidge looks at them for a minute, shaking her head with a little sigh.

“You guys are literally right out of a romcom,” she declares before making her way into the kitchen. And Shiro can’t disagree about that.

It’s not like he minds, not when he has the whole Universe into the crook of his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!  
> remember to kudos, or even better, comment if you liked it!


End file.
